Botanical classification: Sutera cordata. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Wesbabluexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Wesbabluexe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 2001 in a selected breeding program in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany designed to produce a new compact and rich blooming blue Sutera variety. The new variety was selected from a cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants Bacopa 00FA56 (female parent) and Bacopa 00FA021 (male parent). The new variety has shorter internodes, larger flowers, and a more spherical plant shape than the female parent but with similar leaves and flower color. Compared to the male parent, the new variety has shorter internodes, smaller flowers, larger leaves, and more branching but with similar flower color.
The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 2001 by cuttings in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Sxc3xcdlohn and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wesbabluexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Rich blooming plant, covered in flowers.
2. Attractive light violet-blue flowers.
3. Symmetrical growth, short internodes.
4. Cascading but rounded plant habit.
5. Plants have a good appearance from a distance.
6. Dark green leaves.
7. Short peduncles.